


Playing Nurse

by OatmealCinnamon



Series: Muggle Studies Teacher Reader [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Canon Compliant, F/M, Fluff, READER IS OF AGE I CAN'T BELIEVE I HAVE TO SAY THIS, a lil cute yeah its a lil cute, blood mention, reader is a muggle but still somehow works at hogwarts, somewhat (just a little!)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:13:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26608039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OatmealCinnamon/pseuds/OatmealCinnamon
Summary: The edgiest professor gets bit by a dog and you take it upon yourself to help him with his wound.
Relationships: Severus Snape/Reader
Series: Muggle Studies Teacher Reader [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1998436
Comments: 2
Kudos: 82





	Playing Nurse

Following the incident with the troll, teachers were instructed to take students back to their dormitories, to make sure that they were safe and in bed. You walked a group of nervous Hufflepuff girls back to their dorms, telling them to have a good night and stay safe. They thanked you with smiles and you smiled as you walked out, happy that you were able to make them feel a bit better after the scary situation.  


You started on your way back to your own room, ready to call it a night.  


Then you remembered all the grading you had to do.  


All of your classes had a test today. You started grading during dinner, hoping that if you got a head start you could still go to sleep at a normal time, but with dinner being cut short and all the chaos that followed, you barely got anything done.  


You sighed.  


Of course, you could just use magic to grade your papers, but you felt like that would be cheating. You teach a muggle studies class, you make your students write on good ol pen and paper, it would be unfair and hypocritical of you to grade papers like that.  


Plus, you can’t do magic yourself, sadly. You’d have to ask someone else to do it. And burdening other teachers with your problems was not something you enjoyed doing.  


You turned around and made your way to the staff room where you left most of your students’ papers. You swung open the door a little harder than you meant to, but you were tired and angry that you couldn’t go to sleep yet.  


The sight you were met with almost made you barf.  


Snape was standing near the back of the room, robes pulled back to reveal a bloody mess on his leg, which was propped up on a chair. Filch was next to him, holding a bottle of antiseptic and a roll of bandages. You put your hand over your mouth in shock.  


“What the HELL happened to you?!”  


“(L/N)-”  


Filch stood there in quiet surprise, unaware that you had entered the room and confused as to how you were able to yell something like that to Snape without being immediately thrown out the room.  


You put your hands on your hips, “If you bandage it up like that you’ll get blood everywhere.” You gestured to his messy leg and subpar bandaging skills.  


You could see anger flash across Snape’s face and you crossed your arms in response.  


“Filch, you can leave now. I’ll take care of this idiot.”  


Filch let out a snort, placing the bottle and bandages down on the table next to him. He nudged Snape on his way out, whispering something to him that you couldn’t hear.  


“A keeper, ain’t she?”  


Snape didn’t respond, keeping his mostly stoic expression while he watched the man exit the room.  


You waited for Filch’s cat to follow him out before shutting the door. You reached out and gave her a pet as she left.  


“Alright, explain yourself, then. What happened?”  


“That bloody dog downstairs-”  


You crossed the room as you spoke, stopping in front of him, “What? Fluffy? You’re telling me you got bit by a dog named Fluffy?” You teased him, but he rolled his eyes at you.  


“It has three heads, it’s almost twice the size as both of us! You would have gotten bit, too.”  


“No, actually, I wouldn’t have. Did you know Fluffy goes to sleep if you play music?”  


Snape shook his head.  


You turned to the table and grabbed the antiseptic bottle, twisting the cap open. “That’s right, you don’t care about anyone but yourself.”  


Snape opened his mouth to make a snarky reply, but you poured the bottle onto his wound before he could respond, causing him to intake a sharp breath at the sting.  


“Don’t be a baby, Severus.”  


He looked away from the other professor, a frown on his face. You knelt down to undo the already very bloody bandages from his leg, tsking as you did so.  


“Yeah, you did a terrible job at this. It’s too loose.”  


“Oh as if you know-”  


“Actually, I used to be a nurse at the other school I worked at. But I've never saw anything this bad with muggle children.”  


“Right, because you're like a little-miss-perfect who can do everything I can't.”  


You pushed yourself up onto your feet and got a little too in his face.  


“Exactly.”  


He scoffed as you turned back to the table to grab the fresh bandages. You knelt back down and undid the roll, starting to wrap it tight.  


“You could have asked me for help, you know.” You spoke quietly, as if you didn’t want him to actually hear, but he did.  


You continued, just as quiet, “But… I know you. You would never do that. Too vulnerable.” You finished tying it all up, making sure it was secure around his leg. You stood up and placed the last of the bandage on the table.  


Snape felt his heart drop at your tone and he cursed himself for it. The little soft spot he has for you was starting to show and he hated it. It was quiet as you cleaned some things up before he said something you didn’t expect.  


“Sorry.”  


You froze, but smiled, turning to him.  


“That’s what I like to hear.” He rolled his eyes at you again. You showed him your smile before helping him slowly remove his leg from the chair it sat on.  


You walked closer to him, closing the gap by putting your arms around his neck.  


“But… Thank you for letting me help.”  


He looked away from you, a little embarrassed, but gently placed his hands on your sides nonetheless. You giggled.  


“Don’t mention it…” You smiled, knowing that it was as close to a ‘Thank you’ as you’d get out of him. You already got an apology and you knew that miracles can’t happen twice.  


You leaned up and placed a soft kiss on the side of his mouth, silently reveling in the way his face flushed.  


But then the door swung open and the moment was ruined.  


You quickly jumped back, creating quite the distance between the two of you rather quickly for it to look at all natural. It was too late, though, the person already saw. And the moment that Snape noticed who it was, he felt himself revert back to a state of anger.  


“Potter-!”  


You reached out and placed your hands on his chest in an attempt to shut him up and hopefully stop him from punishing an innocent student. Snape looked down at you and you gave him a silent plea- a “shut up and let me handle it.” He looked away from the both of you, his arms crossed as if to show he was still somehow the bigger teacher in this situation.  


“Need something, Harry?”  


The boy in question looked over at you, more willing to talk to the nicer, calmer teacher. He avoided asking about the scene from when he walked in, which was honestly for the better.  


“Just my book, please.”  


You smiled and turned around to the table, noticing the Quidditch book lying there.  


“Ah, here it is!” You gave Snape a little glare as you went to hand the Gryffindor student his book back.  


You leaned down to him before handing him the book, speaking as quietly as you could so Snape wouldn’t hear (or at least you hoped he wouldn’t), “Let me know if he ever causes you any trouble,” you nodded to Snape, “He may act tough but I’m tougher.”  


He took back the book with a small smile, “Thank you, Professor (L/N).”  


“Anytime.” You pat his shoulder as you stand up, excusing him with a “be safe and have a good night.”  


You turned back to Snape and saw he was scowling.  


“Something wrong, Severus?”  


“You’re too kind to the students.”  


“I think you’re not kind enough.”  


He only shrugs without a verbal response.  


“Well,” you do a little hop with a clap, “We should get you to bed. Go rest up and heal.”  


You walk next to him and place an arm around his middle.  


“I can walk on my own, you know.”  


“Yeah, but you’ll be limping! It’s going to hurt.”  


“Please, (Y/N).”  


You sigh and let go of him, “If you insist…”  


He limped forward, almost falling from how much it hurt. You heard him let out a grunt and you crossed your arms, smirking.  


“Still don’t need my help, Professor Limp?”  


Snape put his arm out, wrapping it around your shoulder as you walked next to him.  


“Don’t call me that.”  


You shrugged, placing your arm back around his waist and reaching up to hold his hand that rested on your shoulder.  


“No promises, Mr. Limp.”

**Author's Note:**

> hehe snape go brrr


End file.
